Scars
by JustAWordBender
Summary: Korra's insecurities come out to play, causing the Avatar to question herself. Asami is there to comfort and assure her. Drabble, one-shot, established Korrasami. Korra's POV.


A day full of helping to rebuild Republic City followed by four hours of training has left me feeling drained and in need of a long hot shower to loosen achy and stiff muscles.

_I'm exhausted..._

Stripping and then stepping beneath the warm cascade of water, I let out a sigh. The level of tiredness I feel is at an all-time high, but something about being under the spray of water comforts me a little. Soap scrubs away a day's worth of sweat and grime, and I fill my palm with Asami's sweet smelling shampoo then close my eyes and do my usual lather then rinse routine.

Turning the water off, I waterbend myself dry and step out of the shower.

In some ways, I can't help but wonder if I will ever be whole again.

Studying myself in the mirror, I see the scars… the marred flesh that serves as a daily reminder of how close I came to drawing my last breath, how broken I used to be… and how far I have had to come.

The marks on my body tell of the physical trauma I have had to withstand. The light scar on my cheek, the deeper lines on my sides and down my back, the barely there puncture wounds on my arms and legs where the poison entered my body. They all tell the story of me standing, numerous times, on the brink of defeat and utter destruction.

I tighten my abdomen, studying the ripple of muscles. I've always had a strong core. The scars here are minimal but still exist, and I frown at just how scarred I truly am. My reflection is one of strength… but there is no pride to be felt in just how close I've come to death.

_Some things, I will never make peace with… and I have learned to be at peace with that._

Stretching my arms out in front of me then flexing my biceps, a memory of how I used to look after the poison wreaked havoc on my body comes back to me and I wince. I spent months in bed and in a wheelchair, wasting away, having given up and given in to the depression and anger that came with being crushed.

The emotional damage I have sustained is invisible, but ever present. It has been months since I've had a nightmare. I haven't cried myself to sleep or spent a sleepless night alone with my dark thoughts in over a year. But still… the darkness lingers, just beneath the surface and beyond reach. Doubt and fear still swim around deep inside me in waters much too dark to explore. And so, I push down the memories that have haunted and tormented me.

_I'm so messed up..._

"I thought I heard the sound of running water," Asami says from the doorway, making eye contact with me first before allowing her gaze to rove over my body appreciatively.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to wake you."

Judging by the fact that her hair is slightly messy and she is wearing one of my old Fire Ferrets t-shirts, I'm certain she fell asleep waiting for me to get home.

I poke at a particularly deep scar on my side and blow my breath. I'm not even sure where this one came from anymore.

"That is one of my favorites," Asami says, stepping up behind me and wrapping her arms around my midsection, planting a soft kiss on my shoulder before pulling me into a tight embrace.

"You have _favorites_..?"

She nuzzles into my neck before looking back up so that we can make eye contact in the mirror. Her smooth, cool hands glide over the feverish skin of my abdomen.

"Is that weird?" she asks, and in her reflection I can see the sadness in her beautiful eyes.

I shrug nonchalantly.

"A little…"

I turn around so that I am now facing her, but she is still holding me close.

"You're not the only one with scars, you know?" she asks, pulling back just enough so that she can peel my t-shirt up and over her head. "This one is from when I was around ten." She adds, pointing at a small crescent shaped white scar on her knuckle. "Dad took his eyes off of me just for a second, and the wrench I was working with slipped…"

I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss her knuckle.

"And this one..? Well, some lessons I have had to learn the hard way…" she tells me, rolling her eyes and pointing to her elbow where the skin is lighter and jaggedly marred. "Road rash…" She elaborates, then shrugs.

I pull her closer to me and lightly press my lips to the blemish.

"Not my proudest moment…" She says, pointing at a sharp line just beneath her right breast. "But it taught me to never underestimate my opponent. Master Naoji thought it necessary to put me in my place while sparring. A bamboo staff and swift hands left me bruised and in pain for weeks. I'm pretty sure he fractured a rib… but that's nothing compared to the damage my ego sustained. It's humbling… to go from thinking you can take on the world to having your theory tested and proven wrong," she concludes, and her eyes are filled with understanding and compassion.

"I know that all too well…"

I slowly trace the line with my index finger, feeling her breath hitch the closer I get to her breast.

"You're so beautiful…"

My words are barely a whisper, filled with reverence and awe.

"You're just as beautiful to me, you know? Each scar, every mark on you… is a testament to your strength and tenacity. You have fought so hard, overcome so much. Korra… these scars? They mean that you have healed… and that you came back to me," she says, and her words settle deep within me, calming and soothing my fears and doubts.

"I will _always_ come back to you."

The promise hangs heavy in the air between us, and her eyes brighten playfully.

"Bonus points if you come back naked…" She whispers in my ear, and I feel goosebumps spread up my arms as she plants kisses down my neck.


End file.
